


Preyasi

by Ratna



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/pseuds/Ratna
Summary: Poison kills..ever heard it becoming a remedy?Let's find out how ...





	Preyasi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



**Background** ;: _**Bhallaladeva sends a vishkanya to eliminate Amarendra who's the king.**_

_**Its a situation where Devasena has married Amarendra baahubali for the sake of her kingdom(she was averse to the idea of marriage and sivagami had to intervene after she got to know of how her son has fallen in love with the crown princess of kunthala who apparently loves him but refused his proposal for marriage .)** _

_**Now almost in love with her husband, but Devasena 's stubbornness  doesn't allow her to confess while Amarendra is already in love with his wife .** _

So Amarendra is told that a girl wants to meet him in person,in privacy to tell an urgent complaint. and him being the just king agrees.

As they begin talking, amarendra doesn't get good vibes from the girl's flirtatious  behaviour and is about to retreat when she suddenly comes close to him but before anyone can do anything, the girl falls backward,struck by a dagger.

Amarendra is dumbstruck to see devasena ,seething with rage,standing there looking at the girl with fire in her eyes.

 

Sivagami and others come rushing hearing the commotion. While kattappa clears the scene and goes for further investigation, Sivagami praises devasena for her timely action and asks her to explain to the clueless men,including her husband, what just happened because she already knows.

Devasena curtly replies that princesses are trained to recognise vishkanyas and similar people .Sivagami replies she's so proud of her daughter in law and its her love that saved amarendra today..

An irritated devasena walks off to her room without glancing at amarendra after everyone disperses.

As amarendra reaches their room,he sees devasena pacing along the length of the room,crushing a steel ball in her hand and muttering something -still very angry.

 

When he tries to lighten the tense mood, she loses her cool and shouts that its all because of him this happened .anyone who saw his performance in singapuram can understand that doe-eyed beauties are his weakness.

 

Annoyed at the comment,Amarendra stops her pacing and pulls her to him and asks to look in his eyes,and repeat it again.he wants to know if she thinks that low about him.

 

 

Devasena replies back saying does he know what'd have happened if she didn't turn up

 

.

Amarendra tightens his hold and asks her not to divert the subject.she's free to tell all her opinions about him  but he never expected she'd accuse him like this .

 

 

Devasena searches for words and mumbles 'that after all these months of marriage; he would know that she is short tempered'.

 

Amarendra(a) :the accusation didn't come from your quick rage devasena, I do know that.

Devasena(d) : how'd you know? what do you know of me?

 

a:ask me what I do not know about you maharani?

 

d:what do you mean?

 

a:I'll tell you.why did you fire the newly appointed dasi a week ago?

 

d(turns red)what are you talking about? (She gets out of his hold,though still doesn't look at him.)

 

a:devasena, pls don't beat around the bush in front of me.she was the one who was observing me from behind the curtains while I was doing my morning exercise and sword practice right?

 

d:how would I know that?

 

a:actually I'd know that (smiling ).because I heard the maharani of mahishmati warning all the maids and 'very softly' reminding them of their duties.

I'm so glad most of them still have their heads on their neck .

d:was that a sarcasm?

a:no dear wife (devasena looked away uncomfortably hearing that),it's a simple fact, considering that you always have a dagger with you and mostly a sword hidden beneath your Saree folds

 

d(turning away from him):I'm sorry to say now you're diverting the subject.

 

a:I'm very much on track and handling an issue that needs immediate attention.

 

d:don't I've the right to sack a maid too in this palace?I won't be surprised if she came to complain about me to you.

 

a;but you found a vishkanya there instead right?

 

d:I was not spying or anything.

 

a(coming in front to face her.):Maharani do you think that poor maid would come to me to complain against my own wife?

they all know something that apparently you do not know or rather pretends not to know,isn't it deva?

 

d:don't call me that.

 

a:what?

 

d:my name is devasena not..

 

a:deva.but I like to call you that always,and I know that you like to hear it too ,my 'deva'.

 

Walking behind her,he pulled her into the circle of his arms. Devasena felt her mind going fuzzy .The situation was getting out of her control .

 

d:no one calls me 'deva' maharaja.

 

a:yes,no one will address you so except me.that's my right.only mine (caressing her face.)why hide it all deva?you know how much I'm waiting to hear what I want to hear from you.its not that I need words but still..

 

d:warriors are taught always not to weave dreams, they'll just become vulnerable and weak.I can't afford to be (her words trailed ...and she looked away,only to be pulled back into his arms.)

 

a:vulnerable? hmmm?

 

d:I...all this...I dont know.I've never dreamed anything for me.I'm not supposed to because dreams are never reality..but this marriage, i know no one can put up with me,but...you..I am counting to the day you'll be fed up and take another wife and I'll be left all alone, weak and helpless just like my athamma(aunt),who had to welcome a new bride of her husband every year.... I was fine .I was happy the way I was in kunthala.loneliness is not that boring you know?

Amarendra brushed her tears away. she stopped his hand midway.

 

d:and the last thing I want is this.I hate these (wiping her tears rashly),symbol of all the weakness in the world.

 

Amarendra wordlessly took out his sword and placed it in her hand,and kept his hand on top .

 

d:Maharaja. ..What?.

 

a:this was my nanna Maharaja 's sword,a symbol of him.I'm swearing upon my parents and amma sivagami that there won't be any woman in my life apart from you devasena. I won't marry again or take another wife/concubine. this is the most solid assurance I can give you.

 

d (couldn't help tears roll out from her eyes,looking at the honesty in his eyes):wh....why amarendra? why me?don't do this.why are you destroying your life.

 

a:I've already given you my word.there's no going back deva.

 

d:I'm not even a proper princess/queen, I won't be a good wife,nor a good mo..(she stopped seeing his teasing smile)

 

a:yes,continue deva. I'm surprised to know that you've given such deep thoughts to our future plans.Do complete what you were saying.

 

d:(fidgeting) that's what I meant. you know.

 

a:yes.so you won't say it hmm?

 

He turned her so that both of them were facing the huge mirror on the wall.

Devasena was fighting a losing war with her heart who was adamantly trying to bring a smile on her face.Amarendra couldn't help but chuckle seeing the cute efforts of his wife.

 

a:all the praja,the nobles and my amma knows that mahishmati wouldn't have got a better queen than you.

And you have no idea,dear deva,from the very first sight ,that this princess of kunthala has captured my heart.. and after marrying you,I feel complete and contented. and ton how good a wife you are,that's my judgement not yours.And I guess you already know it 

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek

A:Now regarding being a good mother (devasena felt her own cheeks warming up),there's a lot of time for that now isn't it? (He said winking at her.) Let's figure it out together. .

Devasena's heart won the war as a beautiful smile came on her face .Amarendra finally felt at peace seeing the smile he only used to dream about from the moment he met her.

 

The moon smiled at the happy couple before it hid behind the clouds.....

**Author's Note:**

> 1.I really apologise for the quality of the story. The rough draft was written an year back..due to lack of time and network issues..I reworked on this.I hope you liked this Inkn1ght1
> 
> 2.Vishkanya :Women who were used as spies and assailants in the mauryan era. These women were full of poison in their body. One touch of the woman. .and the person dropped dead.You can read more about them here:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visha_Kanya
> 
> 3..The reason why devasena was so averse to the idea of her marriage because her father's only sister was married off to a king as a political alliance. He took many wives after her and she was reduced to the status of a maid.Finally her brother had to intervene and bring her back to kunthala. She though loved devasena very much came back an embittered woman..and always advised devasena against marriage.
> 
> 4.Nanna -telugu word for father.


End file.
